


Beyond the Pale

by opagued



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opagued/pseuds/opagued
Summary: Professor!Seb x Reader: You are entering your third year at University and the attraction and chemistry between you and your new professor is undeniable. Can you survive one semester keeping your relationship private?





	1. Chapter 1

First day of classes. Ah, you could almost smell the hope and determination in the air. Soon enough though, everyone’s dreams would be crushed. The freshman scurried by you, practically running to their first classes of the day. You chuckled to yourself, grabbing a coffee on your way to your 9am – Physiology of the Human Body.

“Oh, hey Y/N! How was your summer?” your favorite barista Ben asked you when you made your way to the counter. You shrugged your backpack off of one of your shoulders, grabbing your wallet out of the pocket in the front. “You know, I worked and I worked and… I worked some more,” you giggled.

“The usual, mocha surprise, extra shot?” he asked you, pouring milk into the steam pitcher and steaming it to the temperature he knew you liked. You shook your head. “Yes please,” you cooed.

You shifted your weight towards the left side of the counter when someone came up in line behind you. “How was your summer Ben?”

“You know me,” he said, not looking up from the drink he was making for you. “I’m always here.”

“Thank God for that, you helped me survive freshman year by pumping me full of caffeine during finals week.” You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from your chest while reminiscing in your memories.

He set your drink on the counter. You took a sip. “Dark chocolate and cherry?” you asked him.

“Bingo!” he exclaimed. You handed him your credit card, but a hand stopped yours. “I’ve got it,” the stranger in line behind you said. You turned around to look at him. He was slightly taller than you, wearing a fancy dark blue suit, his dark chocolate hair softly slicked down. “Thank you,” you managed to get out, forcing yourself to turn back towards Ben before you got lost in his cold blue eyes. You put your wallet back into your backpack. “See ya, Ben!” you called out as you left for your 9am.

“Later Y/N!” he responded after taking the stranger’s order.

You realized you were going to be about ten minutes early but you didn’t mind. It gave you some time to mentally prepare. You knew this was going to be a hard class but you were determined. You opened up your notes taking app on your computer and pulled out a notebook and pens for sketches. You didn’t expect to be taking any notes on the first day but you wanted to be ready just in case. Every professor was different.

The class started to fill within a few minutes. You typed some emails on your computer, humming to yourself as you did so. You failed to realize your professor had stepped in, but you looked up when the room quieted down.

There he was. The man who bought your coffee.

“Good morning everyone,” he said, setting his brown computer bag down on the table in the front of the room. “I am Dr. Sebastian Stan and this is Physiology of the Human Body. So if any of you are freshman and in the wrong class, this is your chance to leave.”

You weren’t surprised to see two students grab their bags and exit the room. Even though this university was on the small side, it was easy to get confused here, especially if you were new or, like he mentioned, a freshman. He waited until 9am sharp to begin.

“Now,” he clapped his hands together and the sound made you jump. “Let’s begin. As I said earlier, my name is Dr. Sebastian Stan. Feel free to call me whatever makes you comfortable, Dr. Stan, Professor Stan or even Dr. Sebastian, if you so choose. Just don’t try to get my attention by saying ‘Hey dude’, because I probably won’t respond.”

Low chuckles rumbled through the classroom. “I’ll begin by telling you a bit about myself, the class and then you will be dismissed for the day. The assigned reading is already posted for you online.”

“I earned my PhD biological sciences in 2011 after earning my Masters in 2006 from Cornell.” You did some quick math. If he received his Masters at 23 or 24, about ten years ago, he had to be around 33 or 34 now. “This is my first year teaching here, but I taught at Cornell after I graduated in 2011.”

He talked a little bit more about himself before delving into what the class entailed. After that, he had everyone in the class take an ungraded exam so that he could gauge approximately where everyone in the class was.

“Before you go, my office hours are Monday, Tuesday, Thursday from 2-4pm. Feel free to come to me with any questions you may have,” he said, smiling directly at you. This was the first time you had noticed him look at your during the whole class period.

“Alright, class dismissed. Enjoy your extra twenty minutes, you probably won’t be let out early for another class until finals week,” he said lightheartedly.

Your classmates started to filter out while you put away your things. You hadn’t realized it but you were the last student in the classroom with him. You slung your backpack over your shoulder, heading towards the door. He held it open for you.

“Thank you, and thanks again for the coffee,” you said as you passed him.

“My pleasure,” he insisted, following you out the door.

“See you next class,” you suggested, making your way towards your next class, Introduction to Epidemiology.

Intro to Epi dragged on. You’re teacher was a short, petite woman of about 60, very intellectual, but almost too much. She was otherworldly smart, so much so that she was hard to understand at times. You made a mental note to really take detailed notes on the readings from this class, or you were going to get lost.

You practically ran out of there, eager to end your day. Just one class session to attend and lucky you, you didn’t really have to pay attention. You walked quickly there, twenty minutes early. That should be enough of a head start to meet the professor in his office for a quick meeting before class.

You reached out to open his office door, but it swung open before you could grab the handle. “Oh hello Y/N,” Dr. Sebastian said. “You weren’t looking for me , were you?” he asked almost worriedly, his head tilting to the side slightly.

“N.. no,” you stammered, startled by him. “I’m Dr. Evans’ UAA,” you explained.

“UAA?” he questioned you.

“Undergraduate Academic Assistant,” you said. “Maybe at Cornell they used the phrase “Teacher’s Aide” instead?” you added. He nodded his head in understanding. “Well, good day to you, Y/N,” he said walking past you.

You stepped into Dr. Evans office. “Are you my new UAA?” he asked as you approached the desk.

“Yes Dr. Evans, my name is Y/N,” you said, reaching your hand out for him to shake it.

“Please, call me Chris. I am pretty informal,” he grabbed your hand, chuckling softly at himself.

“Today I only need you to come to class for the first five minutes to introduce yourself. There is only one section of Organic Chemistry this semester, so it shouldn’t be too hard for you. You are welcome to use that corner of my office at your disposal, whether it be for grading or if you just need a quiet space to study for other classes.” He pointed at the opposite side of the room at a couch and table. He opened a drawer at his desk. “Here is a set of keys to my office.”

You took them and thanked him. “After you introduce yourself, I already have a task for you.” You listened to him as he explained what he wanted you to do. Then you followed him out of his office to the classroom.

You sat beside him at the table in the front of the classroom and smiled at the room of freshman when Dr. Evans introduced you. “I have a survey emailed to your university gmails as to what times would be best for you to have a help session. You will have until next period to vote, and it is then that I will notify you when I hold my bi-weekly help session by popular vote. Otherwise, you can find me around campus or in Dr. Evans’ office,” you explained. “And you are always welcome to email me,” you added in.

You quickly grabbed your bag and waved at the room of freshman, heading back towards Dr. Evans’ office. When you got there, you tried to open the door, but nothing was working. You quickly shook the door handle out of frustration.

“Hello again,” a familiar voice behind you said. You turned around and saw Dr. Stan’s familiar face. “You aren’t following me, are you Y/N?” he joked with you.

You smiled. “Technically I think this time it would be you, following me.”

“Need some help?” he asked you, walking over to Chris’ door. He wiggled the key a little farther in and twisted the door open. “Thanks!” you exclaimed. “I feel like I’ve been trying this door for ages.”

“They’re a little tricky, I’ve come to find. You have to really make sure the key is in the door before you open it. Say, shouldn’t you be in Dr. Evans’ class right now?” he questioned you.

“Oh, I was,” you proclaimed. “But Chri… uh… Dr. Evans’ wanted me to introduce myself and come straight back and get to work.”

He hummed. “Well, I’ll let you get to work then.” He turned to unlock his office, which happened to be directly across the hall. “Oh and Y/N,” he added before you fully stepped into Chris’ office.

“Yes?” you asked him softly, twirling around to face him.

“If you find yourself in need of some company while you are working, you are welcome to join me. I’ll be in here until around five.”

“Thank you, Dr. Stan.”

“Sebastian,” he corrected you, smiling and gently closing the door to his office.

You closed the door as well, dropping your bag on the couch. You sighed, getting started on the project that Dr. Evans had requested of you.

About twenty minutes in you closed your laptop. It was too quiet in this room. You gathered your things, keys to the office in hand. Locking the door behind you, you knocked on Sebastian’s door. _Sebastian_ , you thought to yourself. _His name just rolls off the tongue_.

“Come in,” he commanded delicately. You opened the door all the way, stepping inside and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Ah Y/N, I’m glad you decided to join me. Sit,” he instructed, motioning towards the couch in his office. It was like Dr. Evans’, but everything was on the opposite side. You did as you were told, dropping your things around his couch and resuming your work on your laptop. Classical music was playing faintly in the background.

You were so focused on what you were doing you jumped when Sebastian asked you a question. “Sorry,” he apologized for startling you.

“Uh, this is my junior year,” you answered his question. “What other courses do you teach?” you asked him quickly.

“Besides Physiology of the Human Body, I am only teaching Immunology. I have a lighter class load than I am used to, to be completely honest,” he said. “Probably a good thing though, maybe I’ll learn to have a social life,” he confessed.

You laughed along with him. His laugh, I could get lost in his laugh, you thought. You mentally scolded yourself. _Wake up Y/N, he is a professor… he is – your – professor._

“How old are you Y/N?”

“I’ll be 22 in a few months,” you said, rounding up to try to seem as old as possible.

“So tell me, where can I get the best Tom Collins in this city?” he inquired.

You laughed. “You remember Ben the barista from The Coffee Bar?” you asked him.

He shook his head yes.

“His dad owns the shop and Ben manages it. He also owns a bar downtown called The Lounge. He even bartends there some nights. He actually made me my first drink when I turned 21,” you admitted.

“Well, I will have to check it out then,” he said, smirking slightly.

You returned to your work when you saw Dr. Stan… _Sebastian_ … do the same. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door to Sebastian’s office. “Hey Seb, about tonight,” Dr. Evans’ stopped once he saw you. “Well well well,” he smirked. He looked back over at Sebastian. “You’ve stolen my UAA, already?” his booming laugh bounced off the walls of the office.

“No Chris, just keeping her company since you left her to work alone,” he replied, winking at you. _He just winked at you_.

_Get a grip_ , you commanded yourself. Yes, he was strikingly beautiful, but you had to keep reminding yourself that _he was your professor_. He was probably married anyways. Instinctually, you searched his left hand, not noticing that he was watching you do it. _No ring_ , you thought to yourself.

You also didn’t notice his gaze on you as you bit your bottom lip, since you had returned your eyes to your computer.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready to go?” your roommate Chloe yelled at you from the kitchen.

“Just a second Chlo!” you shouted back, adjusting your crop top. You two were going out to celebrate the fact that you had survived to junior year. _Get drunk, meet a cute boy, forget about the professor_ , you thought to yourself. You were already having… unhealthy thoughts about him… to say the least.

It was just past 8′o’clock. Normally you wouldn’t go out like this on a school night, but the two of you had late morning classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Even if you didn’t, you could probably handle class slightly hungover. You both managed it somehow your freshman year, and surprisingly never got caught with your fakes until you really turned 21 and didn’t need a fake ID anymore.

You walked out of the bathroom and joined Chlo in the kitchen. “How do I look?” you gave her a little twirl.

“Fucking hot,” she replied. “The boys are gonna eat you up tonight,” she assured you. “Our Uber is going to be here in 5 minutes, make sure you are ready to leave by then,” she informed you. You ran to your room to grab your purse and shoes. You had just strapped on your shoes by the time Chloe came running to your room, dragging you out to the car.

You entered the front door to The Lounge about 8 minutes later. Chloe had her arm wrapped around yours and dragged you to the bar. It was surprisingly busy for a Monday night.

Chloe winked and waved at the bartender to get his attention. “Two mojitos please,” she told him. Ritchie smiled at her “Anything for you two.”

“Helloooo ladies.” Two men had come up to the bar next to you and Chlo. The one that spoke was eyeing you up and down.

You decided to keep him company for Chloe’s sake, after she gave you the signal that she was interested in his friend. Eventually he led her to the dance floor while you were stuck with the other one, who had told you about fifteen times that his name was Carter. _Typical frat boy name_ , you thought to yourself.

Carter droned on about himself and you nodded periodically, not really listening. You were searching the crowd to see what you could find, but nobody else of much interest was there.

Carter grabbed your waist and you slapped his hand. “Watch yourself man,” you warned him.

“C’mon baby don’t be like that,” he slurred in your ear. You pushed him off of you. “Don’t touch me again,” you warned him with a low growl.

“You heard the lady,” a voice came from behind you. You turned around to see _none other than Sebastian_.

“Whatever,” Carter muttered, tripping over himself to walk away from you. “She’s boring anyways, have fun,” he said to Sebastian.

Sebastian touched your arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you said, trying to contain the smile that was growing on your face. “You took my advice?” you asked him.

“Yeah, trying to be more social,” he divulged. He pointed the beer bottle in his hand to Dr. Evans, who was currently swarming in women. You laughed, almost falling off your chair. “Who would have thought, Dr. Evans!” you said mostly to yourself.

You eyed his drink. Turning around suddenly, you cried out for Ritchie. “Ritchie, get this man a Tom Collins, on me,” you said to him. He nodded and began making his drink.

“You don’t need to do that,” Sebastian interjected quickly.

“Oh, but I do. You saved me from that,” you motioned to Carter across the room, preying on some other poor woman. “Plus, didn’t you ask me for the best Tom Collins in the city?” you nodded at the beer in his hand. “This is Ritchie, Ben’s dad.”

After finishing his drink, Ritchie extended his hand for Sebastian to shake. “Richard, if you’d prefer,” he supplemented. You reached into your purse to grab your wallet but Ritchie stopped you. “It’s on me tonight darlin’. Any man looking out for my ladies deserves a drink on the house. Enjoy,” he said to Sebastian, before walking away to tend the bar.

You watched Sebastian’s lips as he took a sip. He set his drink back on the bar. “You were right, this has to be the best Tom Collins in the city,” he admitted.

You laughed and he smiled as he watched you. “So, how’s it working out for you?” you asked him.

“And what would that be?” he questioned.

“Being social,” you responded, pursing your lips slightly.

“I’m out of my element a little bit,” he revealed. “I’m more of the stay at home type, to be honest.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, you seem like you’re having fun,” you assured him.

“Not as much fun as him,” Sebastian laughed, nodding towards Chris.

You laughed with him. “You got me there I think, Dr. Stan.”

“Please, like I said earlier, you can call me Sebastian. I have never been big on formalities, even with my students.”

You cringed at that last word and nodded, taking another sip from your mojito. “Sorry,” you apologized.

“Don’t be,” he said, his smile warm.

Chloe came up to you. “I’ll catch you in the morning,” she mumbled in your ear. You noticed that guy was still with her. “Be safe, wear a condom!” you shouted as they walked out of the bar together. The angry look she flashed back at you was one that made you chuckle.

“Roommate?” Sebastian asked you.

“Yeah. We lived on campus together freshman year and moved off campus into a house last year,” you told him. _Why were you telling him all this, you could have just said yes._

_Why were you hanging out at a bar with your professor in the first place?_

It’s not like you met him here purposefully, but you suddenly felt uneasy anyways. “I should probably head home too,” you murmured so softly that you didn’t think Sebastian would catch it.

But he did. He offered his hand to you. “Let me walk you out,” he proposed.

You took his hand in yours. You waved goodbye at Ritchie and followed Sebastian out of the bar. Tapping on your phone a couple of times, you called an Uber.

He opened the door for you and led you outside. You shivered slightly in the cool late summer night, and Sebastian offered his leather coat to you. You tried to reject, but he was persistent, wrapping it around your shoulders anyways.

He waited with you until your Uber came, talking to you about the stars. It was scientific, of course, you couldn’t and wouldn’t expect anything else from him, but it was still beautiful. “I would have studied space if I didn’t study biology,” he admitted to you.

“That’s my ride,” you said as your Uber pulled up. You tried to shrug his jacket off but he kept it on you, shaking his head. “Keep it for now, you can return it to me later.”

“Thank you,” you said for what seemed like the 100th time.

Sebastian opened the car door for you, but before you could step into the car, he pulled you into a side hug and kissed you lightly atop your head. He let you go, walking back to the bar after saying “Good night.”

You felt butterflies in your stomach the whole way home. His smell surrounded you as you sunk into his jacket in the backseat.

_This is going to be an interesting semester_ , you thought to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up and realized you were still wearing his jacket. You didn’t have that much to drink but your head was a little fuzzy. Partly because you hadn’t been out drinking in a while and partly because you were still wrapped up in last night’s events. You would have thought it was a dream if you weren’t currently snuggled into his jacket.

“8:30?” you groaned, looking at the clock on the dresser beside your bed. You didn’t need to get out of bed yet but decided to get a head start on the day anyways. You made extra coffee, knowing that even if Chloe wasn’t home yet she would need it when she arrived. You walked back into your room to pick out some clothes for the day. You looked at Sebastian’s jacket, which you had draped along the side of your bed.

You picked it up, deciding to stop by his office today to drop it off. Before you set it by your bag you spritzed it with some of the perfume you were wearing last night. It was childish, you knew, but you couldn’t help yourself.

You thought about him while you showered. You wondered what it be like to shower _with_  him. You sighed loudly. You wanted to try and control your thoughts about him, but you couldn’t. _I would rather daydream than be in denial of how I really feel_ , you thought. _At least I can enjoy my own thoughts, even if..._

 _Even if it is impossible_ , you finished your thought, loudly sighing again. It wasn’t like you were a minor, but he was your professor. He was probably just being kind and looking out for his student. That would make sense. Maybe he comes from a very touchy family. Maybe they kiss each other on the cheek when they say hello and goodbye. The would explain him kissing your head.

Maybe. Or maybe he just wanted to kiss you.

You rubbed the hot water from the shower on your face, letting the steam cleanse your pores. _I am so confused_.

Ignoring the fact that he was your professor, no guy has ever treated you quite like this before. They always came up to you and told you exactly what they wanted from you and you would do the same. You liked it this way, no guessing games involved. You wanted the bluntness, as you were pretty blunt yourself and couldn’t take hints. _Otherwise I would spend an eternity trying to decipher what they mean, like I am now_ , you chuckled to yourself.

You stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around your head and body. You heard the front door open and assumed Chlo was back home. You heard her giggling in the kitchen and wondered what she could quite possibly be laughing at by herself. _Must still be drunk_ , you giggled. Oh Chlo, she never really learned how to handle her liquor.

You grabbed your coffee mug that you set on the sink of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. You wanted to hear all about Chloe’s night and get some more coffee. You almost dropped your mug on the floor when you entered the kitchen.

Chloe wasn’t laughing alone. Sitting in your kitchen was Sebastian.

“Good morning Y/N,” he said, holding a cup of coffee that you assumed Chloe poured for him.

“Uh... hi,” you managed to get out. “Excuse me,” you added, practically running back to the bathroom.

You dropped your towel and threw on the robe that was hanging on the door of your bathroom. It was silk and you prayed to whoever was listening that you wouldn’t nip out suddenly. You quickly ran to your room, grabbing his jacket that you had placed over your bag. You took a deep breath and made your way back to the kitchen.

You walked to him, handing over his jacket. “Thank you, but that’s not why I’m here,” he said.

“He came by to check on us,” Chloe said and you were sure everyone in the neighborhood saw her over-exaggerated wink... _including Sebastian_.

You stopped yourself from groaning out loud. _Please Chlo, I know you’re still slightly drunk, but try to be on your best behavior._

“I wanted to make sure you ladies made it to class safely,” he explained.

“Sebastian has offered to drive us! Isn’t that sweet!” Chloe exclaimed.

You wanted to roll your eyes at her. _Just wait until you find out he is a professor_ , you thought to Chloe.

“Well, I’m going to go get dressed,” you motioned at Chloe so she would follow you. “We’ll be right back,” she added, winking at him.

Once she followed you into your room, you closed the door quietly. “He’s _cute_ ,” Chlo said, checking herself out in the mirror in your room.

“He’s also a professor,” you spat out quickly.

“What?!” she shrilled and you hoped that Sebastian didn’t hear her. “No way! I’ve never seen him around campus before. I would remember a butt as cute as that.”

You lightly punched her arm. “Would you focus?! I’m in a dilemma,” you told her honestly.

“It’s not like he’s your...” she stopped herself. “Wait, is he – _your_  professor?” she asked.

You gulped and nodded. You closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Looks like you’re shit out of luck,” she sighed.

“Thanks,” you rolled your eyes at her.

“You just have to get through this semester, then he is all yours.”

“What?” you questioned her. “What are you talking about Chlo?”

“Relationships are forbidden between students and their _current professors_. There’s nothing in university rules about _past_  student and professor relationships.”

“H... how do you know that?” you asked her, pinching your eyebrows together slightly.

“Remember freshman year when I was mildly obsessed with Professor Williams? Well, I kind of already looked this sort of thing up in the handbook,” she admitted to you.

“Chlo!” you practically shouted at her.

She laughed. “Before you say anything else, get dressed. We don’t want to keep the gentleman waiting, do we?”

 

* * *

 

Chloe purposefully went to the backseat, knowing that you would be forced to sit in the passengers seat beside him. You were quiet for most of the ride, happy for once that Chloe’s incessant talking was filling the silence. You stared out the window and occasionally responded to Chlo during the 10 minute ride to campus.

Sebastian was nice enough to stop his vehicle in front of the main doors on campus so that you didn’t have to walk far. Chloe thanked him and shot you a look as she got out of the car. You hesitated.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” you said sincerely, happy that your voice didn’t shake.

“It was really no trouble Y/N,” he replied. “If you’d like, I can drive you to the teacher’s lot around back,” he added quickly. “Our offices are closer to that lot, in case you needed to talk to Chris or drop off anything in his office.”

“Are you sure Dr. Evans is going to show up today? After last night?” you joked with him.

“No, but you do have a key,” he laughed, putting the car into drive.

You went quiet again for the three minute drive around campus, not quite sure of what to say. Sebastian pulled his car into spot 57. He opened the center console and pulled out a parking tag that he hung around his rearview mirror. It had the university logo on it and the number 57. He grabbed the jacket you gave him this morning and his computer bag from the backseat. You opened the car door, stepping out and slinging your backpack around your shoulder.

You walked side by side to the door. He pulled out a key FOB and scanned it. You heard a clicking sound and he opened the door for you. “After you doll,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

You stepped in, stopping to look around you. There were many faculty members – meaning many offices, and you weren’t quite sure where you were. You had never entered the university from this side before. Seb stepped in behind you. “Follow me,” he whispered. You did as you were told, trailing beside him as he led you to where his and Dr. Evan’s office was.

You recognized where you were once you turned the corner to a hallway and saw a familiar door. One of the English professors had a whole bunch of printed book covers that he had taped to his office door, and he happened to be three offices down from Dr. Evans. You walked a little closer to Sebastian.

He reached his door, setting his computer bag down and laying his jacket down on top of it. You dug the key to Chris’ office out of your bag, jamming the key in the lock and wiggling the door like Sebastian had done yesterday. It opened and you heard Sebastian laugh and say “Good job.” You put your backpack down, leaning it against the door frame. You dug out a binder full of papers that contained the project Dr. Evans had asked you to work on yesterday. While you went to place it on his desk, Sebastian unlocked his door and opened it, still standing in the hallway.

You walked back to the door, key in hand to lock his office. You picked up your bag and turned to Sebastian.

“When is your first class?” he inquired.

“11:15,” you responded.

He looked at his watch. “You still have a little over an hour and a half until then. Would you like to come inside?”

You chewed on your bottom lip, remembering what Chloe had said about surviving the semester. But, you still weren’t even sure if Sebastian was interested in you, or if he was just a _really_  friendly teacher. “If you don’t mind,” you replied.

“I would enjoy the company honestly,” he told you, motioning for you to step inside.

“What classes do you have today?” he asked you after you set your stuff down onto the couch.

“I just have Biochemistry on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” you informed him. “But Thursday after lecture is lab, so it’s still a long enough day.”

You sit on the couch, pulling out the computer from your bag. You dug around and grabbed your headphones out, too. You didn’t have anything better to do so you figured you could watch some Netflix before class. You sat awkwardly on the couch, thinking it would be rude to take your shoes off and sprawl out.

It was almost as if Sebastian read your mind. “Make yourself comfortable, kick off your shoes,” he mentioned, typing away at his desk. He was peeking at you from around his computer. You smiled to yourself, slipping off your shoes and repositioning your body so that you were laying on the couch.

You woke up to Sebastian lightly shaking your shoulders. You hadn’t meant to fall asleep – you weren’t even tired. You were so comfortable though.

“Hey doll, it’s about 11,” he said softly. You moaned lightly, using your hands to sit up. He handed you a coffee and you gladly accepted. You took a long swig. When you pulled it away, you recognized the design on the cup.

“Did you go to The Coffee Bar to get this?” you asked him.

“Yes,” he replied honestly. “I couldn’t remember what you liked, but I knew Ben would know.”

You thanked him. _How thoughtful of him_ , you thought to yourself.

“I better head to class,” you told him. He nodded, returning to his desk, lightly tapping on his keys. You wondered what he was up to.

You were about to head out the door when he called out your name. You turned around to face him. “Yes?” you responded.

“After class, would you mind coming back here to see me? I would like to... discuss something with you.”

You resisted the urge to take a big gulp. _What did he want to talk to you about?_

“Okay,” you replied.

He smiled at you from his desk. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

You had never been more thankful that it was a lax day of classes. You were also never more happy to accept a syllabus from a teacher that you could look over later. You spent the entirety of Biochemistry thinking, not once even bothering to pay attention to what was happening around you. You couldn’t help but wonder what in the hell that Sebastian wanted to talk to you about.

You were chewing your nails. _Shit,_  you thought to yourself. _I broke this habit years ago._

The not knowing was driving you mad. You tapped your foot lightly against the floor. You started chewing on your lip to stop yourself from biting your nails, but decided against that too. You didn’t want to bite your lips raw right before you talked to him. Once the clock struck 12:45, you were the first to get up and leave. You exited the classroom and the excitement that had been bubbling up during class turned to dread. _What if he says something I don’t want to hear?_  you thought.

You knocked softly on his door. There was no answer, but the door opened slightly. You peeked in. Sebastian wasn’t in his office. Strange. You decided to take up residence on the couch until he returned. _He would have to return, right?_  You sighed, grabbing your computer from it’s place in your backpack. You knew you wouldn’t be able to get any work done now, but you wanted some form of distraction. Plus you didn’t want to just sit here awkwardly when he arrived.

Sebastian did return about 15 long minutes after you had entered his office. He was smiling from ear to ear, practically hopping around the office. “There you are!” he said excitedly. He plopped himself down on the couch beside you. “How was class?”

“It was fine,” you replied quietly, wondering what was up with him.

“What are you working on?” he leaned in towards you, almost falling on top of you. You could smell something distinct on his breath. /Alcohol/.

“Are you drunk?!” you asked him. You bit your tongue. You probably shouldn’t have said anything, but you couldn’t help yourself – it just kind of came out.

“Mildly drunk, yes.”

You would have laughed at his honesty if you weren’t so stressed about this conversation you were supposed to be having.

He closed your computer and removed it from your lap, placing it on the dark mahogany table in front of you.

“We can talk later if you–”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he interrupted you, his voice a husky whisper.

You stared at him, mouth open but no words coming out. You weren’t entirely sure what to say. He took your hands that were placed in your lap and gently held them.

You sat there together for a minute in silence. He was tracing circles on the backsides of your hands. “Say something,” he begged you.

“I–uh,” you hesitated. “Yes.”

“Yes?” he asked you.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, either,” you let out under your breath.

A look of relief washed over his face. He leaned in to whisper something in your ear. “Can I kiss you?”

Your mouth went dry. “Yes,” you said again.

He let go of your hands and brought his to your face. You felt his thumb stroke your cheek. He leaned in slowly and you waited for him. He brought his lips to yours and kissed you. He intensified the kiss when you kissed him back, biting your bottom lip gently. He took his hands off your face, grabbing your thighs. He lifted you up and set you on top of him so that you were straddling him. Your mouths never breaking contact. You grabbed the back of his head as you kissed him, pulling on his perfectly tousled hair. He brought his hands up from your thighs and ran them along your back. You arched slightly as his touch.

The knock on your door stopped you both in your tracks. You lightly pulled yourself off of him and he smoothed down his hair, walking towards the door. You grabbed your computer and opened it up, making yourself look like you were working.

“Hey buddy, how’re you feeling?” you heard Sebastian giggle at the door. _Dr. Evans,_  you thought in relief.

Chris stepped inside, waving at you once he saw you. “Hey Y/N,” he smiled.

“Hi Dr. Evans,” you replied, suppressing your urge to laugh.

“Do you have any coffee?” Chris groaned, slumping on the couch next to you. _Right where you and Sebastian were just making out._

“No man, sorry. Still haven’t brought all my stuff into the new office, coffee maker included.” Chris groaned again. He rubbed his face.

“Well, I’m gonna go get some coffee and try to get some work done. Either of you want anything?” Chris asked, standing up.

Sebastian shook his head no and you said “No, thanks.”

Sebastian waited a minute after he left to rejoin you on the couch. You bit your lip. He smiled at you, gently tugging you lip out between your teeth with his thumb. “Stop that,” he whispered.

“Is this even possible? Like – can we do this?” you interrupted his thoughts.

“Do you want this?” he asked you.

You paused before responding. “Yes.”

“Where did you come from?” he whispered, his thoughts trailing.

“Sebastian, please,” you begged him.

“I love when you say my full name,” he murmured.

“Sebastian,” you begged again.

“We have to be careful, very careful,” he said mostly to himself. He was looking at your lips.

“Can we go somewhere else... to – to talk about this?” you asked him. “Yes, my house,” he replied. He stood up from the couch, grabbing his jacket, bag and keys. You followed suit, grabbing your stuff and walking over to take his keys. “You are not driving,” you informed him.

The drive to his house was silent with the exception of his periodic directions. He had his hand placed atop your thigh the entire drive. You were sure your lip was raw from all the biting as you tried to contain your thoughts. You squeezed the steering wheel a little tighter, trying to push your feelings down. You focused all your energy on the road so that you wouldn’t pull over and climb on top of him right then and there.

You pulled into his driveway, putting the car in park. You let out the breath you had been holding. The both of you exited his car and you handed him his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning to you.

“Come on in, doll.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

You stepped into his house and tried to keep your mouth from falling open. It was beautiful. Way nicer than the crappy little house you shared with Chloe. Not that you didn’t love your house – it was your first big responsibility as an adult, but you couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to live here with Sebastian.

 _Stop that_ , you mentally scolded yourself. _Focus_.

You followed him into the kitchen. He motioned for you to set your things on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He grabbed two wine glasses, pouring you both a glass as you put your stuff down.

“Thank you,” you said as he handed you a glassful of wine. You sat down at one of the chairs by the island. He stayed standing, his body leaning against the top of the island. His face was close to you again for the first time since you kissed. You fought the urge to lean in a little closer and let your lips meet.

You bit your lip. You were the one who asked him to go somewhere else to talk, but you couldn’t even form any words. The silence between you wasn’t awkward though. You watched as he took a slow sip of his wine. He held his free hand out to you and you placed your hand in his. He brought you to the living room, taking the wine glass from your hand and setting both his glass and yours on the coffee table in front of the couch.

You sat down and watched him as he grabbed a remote and blanket from the basket at the end of the couch. You wrapped yourself up in the blanket as he turned on the TV, finding a movie to play in the background. He sat down beside you and scooted under the blanket, motioning for you to curl up against him.

That’s exactly what you did. He wrapped his arm around you, playing lightly with your hair. He kissed the top of your head. “We can talk when you’re ready,” he murmured. You sighed into his chest, breathing in his scent. _It’s like he just knows_ , you thought. Within your short span of knowing him, he knew exactly what you needed in that moment.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the light touches on your hair that you were receiving. You could hear the strong beat of his heart as you head was resting against his chest. You could feel yourself slowly dozing off, but you let it happen. You were comfortable and warm and you couldn’t remember the last time you felt like this with another person.

When you woke up, you and Sebastian were repositioned on the couch. You were both laying longways on it, luckily for the both of you his couch was big enough to hold you both comfortably, or you would probably have fallen off. Sebastian’s arms were wrapped around you and you could hear his light snores. The TV was still on and you looked around the room for where you placed your phone. It was next to your half-empty wine glass on the coffee table. You reached out for it, careful not to wake Sebastian.

12 new messages and 3 missed calls. All from Chloe.

You sighed, checking the time. It was almost 4 am. You felt drowsy, probably from all the sleeping. Sleeping too much always had a negative effect on your body. You couldn’t help but snuggle back up to Sebastian and fall back asleep though. You did set an alarm for 7 am before you felt yourself doze off.

When your alarm went off almost three hours later, you woke up on the couch alone. You rubbed your eyes open after shutting off the alarm. Wrapping yourself up in the blanket, you walked into Sebastian’s kitchen. He was cooking breakfast.

“Good morning,” he chirped over the stove, not even turning around. You came up beside him. “Can I help you with anything?” you asked him.

He pulled you into his side, kissing the top of your head. “No,” he said into your hair. “Go sit down and relax doll,” he commanded lightly. You did as you were told, the blanket trailing on the floor behind you as you went to the island to take a seat. You decided you probably should check the messages you received from Chlo.

 

> [ **Chlo** ] where are youuuuu I wanna hear about you and dr. hottie
> 
> [ **Chlo** ] okay ignore me all you want but you are telling me all the details later!
> 
> [ **Chlo** ] you’re with him right now aren’t you?!?

 

You read the rest of the messages from Chloe, where she accurately assumed that you were sleeping over. Although, you didn’t intend to, like she thought. Sebastian interrupted your thoughts, placing a plateful of toast, eggs and bacon in front of you. “Thank you,” you told him, smiling.

He went to the other chair to sit beside you, but not before scooting it a little close to you. You ate mostly in silence, but it was comfortable. Every once in a while, Seb would reach over to you and lightly squeeze you hand with his.

“How’re you feeling?” you asked him when he got up to rinse both of your plates and set them in the dishwasher.

“Like I probably shouldn’t have had so much to drink yesterday,” he laughed.

He changed the subject as he walked up behind you. He repositioned the blanket that had been wrapped around you all morning. “You’re welcome to shower here doll,” he mumbled in your hair. You nodded. A hot shower would feel wonderful right now. Without warning, he scooped you up bridal style. You giggled into his chest as he carried you up the stairs. He entered a bedroom and placed you on a bed, one you could only assume was his. You watched as he walked out of the room and came back in with a big fluffy midnight blue towel. He opened a door to the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom and you heard the shower start. He walked back to you, holding his hand out to you to help you stand up.

He pulled you up and led you to the bathroom, standing in the doorframe behind you. “Everything you need should be in here,” he mumbled, kissing the top of your head again. You tried not to melt at his touch, which was easy because he walked away, leaving you alone to take a shower.

You sighed, longing for him to stay and remembering that just yesterday you had imagined what it would be like to shower with him. You decided to keep the door open to the bathroom, stepping out of your clothes and folding them quickly to place on the sink countertop. You could feel the plush rug underneath your feet as the steam slowly seeped from the shower to fill the bathroom. You opened the glass door to the bathroom, gingerly stepping inside and allowing yourself to get used to the water temperature before fully stepping in and closing the door behind you.

The glass door to the bathroom quickly steamed over and you could no longer see the bathroom clearly. You leaned your head back, allowing the water to soak up your hair. You picked one of the bottles up from the ledge in the shower, squirting the shampoo in your hand and massaging it into your scalp. You picked up the blue loofa, massaging the bar soap into a lather. You scrubbed yourself with the loofa, whipping your soapy hair around as you were trying to reach your back.

You didn’t notice or hear the glass door open. “Need some help?” you heard behind you. You almost jumped, your heart fluttering. Sebastian had come into the shower behind you. Before you could speak, he took the loofa from you, grabbing your hair and placing it around your shoulder. You held your breath as he gently massaged your back with it. He reached around you to rinse the loofa, soapy water trailing down your breasts as he squeezed it.

He put the loofa back in its place, now using his hands to massage up and down your back. You moaned. You could feel every inch of his big hands pressing softly into your back. You couldn’t help but lean back towards him and he guided you to him, his chest pressed against your back. You closed your eyes and let your head rest back on his shoulders as he reached for your breasts and massaged them as he did your back. You moaned again as he brushed over your nipples, his hand trailing down towards your stomach. When he didn’t go lower where you wanted, you groaned. “Please,” you begged him.

“Yes?” he questioned you, waiting for a response.

“Sebastian,” you moaned his name, grabbing his hand and leading it further down.

You guided him to the sweet spot, waiting for him to begin. But he didn’t.

You opened your eyes and looked at him. He was looking directly at you, small smirk upturning his smile. “Please,” you begged again.

“Please what?”

“Touch me,” you breathed out, your voice barely audible.

He did as you asked and you closed your eyes again, trying not to squirm at his touch. The heat from the water made each touch that much more intense. You turned your head towards his neck and bit into his skin. He stopped touching you and you whined. “You have to behave doll,” he said sternly.

You pouted. He brought his hand to your face, pulling it up to meet his. He bit your lower lip as he kissed you. “No pouting,” he commanded.

You relaxed yourself back into him as he starting touching you again. He slid two fingers inside of you and your mouth made a little ‘o’ shape, a small sound escaping your lips. He continued to massage you and you fought to keep your body still. Your legs were trembling and he wrapped his other arm around your stomach to keep you from falling.

“Sebastian,” you moaned in his ear, remembering what he said yesterday. You felt his dick pulse against your ass a little at the sound of his full name. You said his name again and rubbed your ass against him. He took his hand out of you, using it to cover your mouth. “Behave,” he spoke each syllable slowly in your ear.

You stopped yourself from pouting. Your body continued to tremble at the lack of touch. You bit your lip awaiting his touch. He didn’t touch you though, instead he reached around to turn the shower off. He scooped you up out of the shower and set you down. Grabbing the brown towel he brought in for you, he laid it out along the ground. He motioned for you to lay on it and you follow his lead.

He got down on his knees on top of you. You felt his mouth around your neck and you couldn’t help the noises that came out of your mouth. He trailed down to your breasts, paying your nipples special attention. You were moving your hips to try to cure the sensation you were feeling. “Please,” you said again. You needed him inside you.

“Not so fast doll,” he chuckled. He continued down, leaving a wake of kisses along your ribs, down your stomach, skipping over to the inside of your thighs. He bit them gently and you could feel yourself getting wetter. You swayed your hips under his touch and he pressed your hips down to keep you still. He made his way up your thighs, inching closer to your sweet spot. He continued to hold your hips down as his tongue found it’s way to your clit.

He put his hand over your mouth and kept one holding down your stomach as his tongue caressed you. You couldn’t take it anymore. You grabbed him, stroking his length. He moaned into your pussy. “Doll,” you heard him warn. You didn’t care though, bringing your hand to your mouth to get it wet.

He repositioned himself at your entrance and you ran your nails down his back. He put his tip on your entrance and you inched closer to him. You left marks on his back as he pushed himself inside of you. “You’re so tight,” he whispered in your ear. You thrusted your hips up, trying to keep pace with him. He grabbed your hips as he pounded into you.

You pulled on the back of his hair. He brought his lips down to yours, and you felt his tongue brush along your lip. You bit his lower lip and he moaned in your mouth. “Faster,” you begged him.

Suddenly he pulled himself out of you and brought you up on your knees. He spun your around and your gripped the side of the bathtub. He was repositioned himself inside of you and you gripped the bathtub tighter, your knuckles turning white slightly. He did as you asked, hitting you faster and harder in your sweet spot. He slapped the side of your ass and you yelped. “ _Yes_ ,” you moaned.

You were on the verge of losing it. “Not yet,” he mumbled in your ear. He pulled your upwards so that you were sitting and resting on your knees. He ran his hands along your body and you moved your ass against him. Your kept a steady pace grinding your hips as he pulled on your breasts and ran his fingertips up and down. He grabbed your hips and pushed you off of him, turning you around so that you were facing him. He guided you back down on top of him and let you ride him at your pace.

He held your hips down and you picked up your pace, arching your back slightly. When he grew impatient, he took control and you let your body bounce on top of him. You wrapped yourself around him to the best of your ability. “Come for me baby,” he pleaded with you.

The noises you let out were euphoric for him and he came right after you. You slumped into him, your bodies a tangled mess. He kissed your lips and brushed your damp hair out of your face. “We better get dressed,” he murmured in your ear.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t focus on a thing he said in class. You just watched the way his body swayed when he was giving a lecture, the way his bright blue eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about. He was so intellectual, and it was one of the many things you had come to appreciate about him.

It took you a moment to realize that your classmates were packing up to leave and class was over. You sighed and put your stuff into your backpack. You were the last one in class again and Sebastian was right behind you. “See you in my office after class doll,” he whispered as both you parted ways.

Class was horrible. You didn’t read any of the assignments because you accidentally slept over with Sebastian. The realization was finally dawning on you that _you had slept with your professor_.

The uneasiness started to seep in. You wanted to panic but you knew that wouldn’t do anything. _If anyone found out, he would be fired for sure, not to mention I would probably be kicked or suspended at the very least,_  you thought. _What are we doing?_  When Introduction to Epidemiology was over, you practically ran to The Coffee Bar. Ben saw the look of worry on your face and immediately started making you a drink, no questions asked.

“Class was that bad huh?” he asked you.

“You have no idea,” you told him honestly, although you weren’t talking about class.

“Are you okay?” He handed you your drink with a look of worry plastered on his face.

“I’ll be fine. But if I don’t survive school, maybe you can convince your dad to let me work here.”

He laughed at your joke and you smiled weakly. “Seriously though, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me,” he informed you.

“Thank you Ben,” you said sincerely. “How much do I owe ya?”

“It’s on me today honey,” he told you. “Just promise me you’ll treat yourself to a nap when the day is over.”

You smiled at him again. “You’re the best Ben.”

You heard him say “I know!” as you walked towards your class with Dr. Evans.

Since it was still the first week of class and Dr. Evans was a laid back professor, you were able to catch up on the readings you missed for Intro to Epi, as well as finish the readings and take notes for Friday’s class. You also started the reading to Sebastian’s class, but Chris had finished his lecture before you could finish the assigned work.

“Hey, is that for Dr. Stan’s class?” Chris asked, stepping behind you to erase the whiteboard.

You nodded and hummed in response.

“Well, I don’t have anything for you to do for the rest of the week since I didn’t expect you to finish that project for me in a day. Why don’t you come down to my office with me and finish? That way if you have any questions, Seb will just be right across the hall!”

You agreed with him and both walked side by side to his office. Seb’s office light was on and you could hear light music on the other side of the door. Chris unlocked his door and you made yourself comfortable on the couch.

“Say, I haven’t had any lunch today. If I ordered a pizza, would you eat some of it?” Chris asked you from behind his computer.

“As long as it’s ham and sausage,” you joked.

“Ham and sausage it is!” he laughed.

When the pizza came, Chris invited Seb over for some late lunch. You crossed your legs firmly, trying to stop the play-by-play of this morning’s events in your mind. Seb sat down by you on the couch and ate. He was so casual, you could hardly believe it. You knew you were having a hard time containing yourself, so you sat quietly while Chris and Seb joked around with each other.

You waited about 15 minutes after Seb had left to stand up and head to his office. “I forgot to ask him a question while he was over here,” you explained to Chris. You grabbed your stuff and waved. “Thanks again for the pizza!”

You shut Chris’ door behind you and cupped your hand over your mouth to silence the small gasp that came out. _Sebastian’s office was pitch black._  You came up to the door, wiggling the handle, but it was locked. _He said he would be here after class._

You hastily walked towards the backdoor of the offices. You had to stop yourself from breaking out into an all out sprint. _Maybe he’s waiting by his car,_  you thought. You ran through the lot to spot 57, the place the Sebastian had parked his car yesterday and this morning. It was empty.

His car was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

 

You walked back to your apartment sluggishly, your heels scraping along the pavement as you did so. The beginnings of fall were starting to settle in early as you noticed that one of the trees on your walk was starting to have it’s leaves change color. You couldn’t even be excited about the approach of your favorite season with your mind racing a million places a minute. The walk back to the house you and Chloe shared took almost double the amount of time it usually did.

You weren’t ready to face Chlo just yet. You could see in her eyes she had a million burning questions but she could see the pained expression on your face as she pursed her lips slightly. Her face dropped. “What happened?” she asked you, concern seeping out of her. You raised your hand up to her, signaling that you didn’t want to talk. She nodded, knowing it was best to give you the space you required. You choked back tears as you entered your room.

Closing the door softly behind you, you turned the fan in your room on high, closing your blackout curtains completely. Your room went pitch black and you took this moment to close your eyes completely and try to make your mind black too, to shut off the thoughts and feelings that were currently eating you alive. You couldn’t figure out what you had done to make Sebastian run away from you like that. To leave you.

You scolded yourself. You should have known this was going to happen.

You ripped your clothes off, replacing your bra with a comfortable gray bralette that you liked to sleep in and slipping into some pajama shorts. You didn’t bother to put on the top that matched, instead sliding into your bed and under the covers. You were going to take Ben’s advice and take a well-deserved nap. It took you 40 minutes before your brain finally shut off long enough to allow you to sleep.

Your dreams didn’t bring you any more sense of calm however. You were chasing Sebastian in all of them, and in all of them he was escaping you. You were sweating in your dream, not realizing it was because you were tossing and turning under the covers so much that you were actually sweating in your bed. That is, until the covers were removed from you.

You awoke, a slight chill covering the top layer of your skin. The layer of sweat that had settled had turned cold, and you reached around your bed for your blankets. Your eyes weren’t adjusted quite well enough in the dark to find where you thought you had pushed the blankets off of yourself.

You were wrong. You hadn’t in fact pushed the blankets off in your sleep. Sitting on the edge of your bed was Sebastian. You had to stifle your scream with your hand, bringing it up to your mouth when you realized that it wasn’t a stranger who infiltrated your room. He placed a hand on your arm and you shivered. He quickly removed it, grabbing the blankets he pulled off of your sweat covered body and placing them back on top of you. “Are you alright?” he managed after you had accepted them from him.

You stared at him with incredulous disbelief, wondering what exactly he was doing here. It was obvious Chloe had let him in, but you weren’t talking about the physical aspects of his being here. You wanted to know where the hell he had disappeared to earlier. Why he was here _now_.

He repeated his question after you didn’t answer. You kept your mouth shut, reaching out to touch his arm. You felt the warmth of his body through his shirt and you knew he was real. He was really here. No longer was he running away from you like in your dreams.

“Y/N,” he mumbled your name, inching closer to you. Now that your eyes had adjusted, you took a second to study his features. His lips were pressed together, his brows furrowed into a hard line. Worry was plastered across his face. He slowly reached his hand up, approaching your face. When he saw you were going to allow the gesture, he brought his hand to the side of your face and wiped away the stray tear that had formed in the corner of your eye.

“I’m so sorry doll,” he apologized softly, his hand now caressing the soft skin on your cheek.

Your eyes burned a hole through his. “You left me.”

He winced at your words. He dropped his hand from your face, looking down at his lap. You felt your hand reaching for his, still wanted to comfort him even though it was you who really needed the comforting. He looked back up at you when he felt your touch.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

You didn’t say anything, awaiting his explanation. You were ready to sit there in silence the whole night if you had to. He motioned as if to ask you to take up position beside you. You scooted your body over to the side of the bed, allowing Sebastian to lay beside you. He opened his arms up to you, waiting for you to curl into him. You hesitation mad his features drop, and he slowly lowered his arms back down to his sides. He ran a hand through his hair. You kept playing the silent game, waiting for him to speak first.

“This morning was incredible,” he started, not looking at your face but instead your small hands that he had taken ahold of in his. “Really incredible. I’ve never... felt this way... about anyone... ever.” He struggled to find the words. He gripped your hands a little harder in his, forcing himself to look at your face.

“I’m scared,” he admitted. “Scared of losing you. I know this sounds crazy, but I feel this connection when I’m with you. Like we are supposed to be with one another.”

He looked back down at both of your hands. He was playing with them in his, tracing his fingers along the backs of yours. “I’m falling in love with you. Hell, I am in love with you,” he admitted softly, refusing to lift his gaze to meet yours. “That’s why I ran today. You don’t deserve this. I can’t do this to you, no matter how I feel.”

“Your wrong,” you broke your silence, your words coming out dry and soft. You cleared your throat a little. “What if I want this too?” you asked him honestly.

He looked up at you, taking in your face. “I can’t ruin your future.”

“But you would let me ruin your career?” you shot back. “How is that fair to me? Why do you get to be the one to decide?”

He looked back down at your hands that were entwined with his. “You’re right. That’s why I’m here.”

You waited while he formed the words he wanted to say next. He looked back up at you. “This has to be our decision, together.”

He pulled away from you, reaching to the side table next to your bed. He held two rectangular pieces of paper in his hands. “I’m not asking you to choose now,” he told you. “I want you to think about it, really think about it. But I also want us to get to know each other better, where we don’t feel pressured to stay incognito.”

He handed you one of the squares. You read the lettering across the top. It was a round-trip plane ticket.

“I have a conference coming up this weekend. It’s a long weekend — Thursday through Monday Biology conference. I’ll be gone for half a day everyday except for Sunday. I was wondering if you would join me. We would have to fly out tonight.”

You looked back down at the plane ticket in your hand. “I better get packing,” you mumbled.

Sebastian had to restrain his excitement as he heard those words come out of your mouth. He leaned into kiss the top of your forehead and you found yourself leaning into his touch, even though you were still mad at him. “I have to go pick up a few more things from my house,” he told you. “I’ll be back here in an hour, our flight leaves at midnight.”

 

* * *

 

You were sitting in first class, right next to Sebastian. You had managed to convince him to sleep since by the time you would land and get back to your hotel, it would be almost 4am local time and he had his first set of conferences at 8am. You typed up a draft email to send to your professors about a family emergency that you would send out in the morning. You figured a morning email would look less suspicious than a midnight email. You typed up a special one for Dr. Evans, hoping he would understand and wouldn’t be mad about how last minute it was. You would only be gone from his class Friday and Monday, at least.

You tried to take Sebastian’s lead, closing your eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. You couldn’t though, you were anxious – for the plane ride or the long weekend you had coming up, you couldn’t tell. You kept your eyes closed, hoping that even though your mind was racing, if your eyes were shut then your brain would shut itself off too. You were happy that your guess was right and you fell asleep to the soft sounds of the plane.

When you landed, you waited for you bags, holding onto Sebastian’s hand. It was nice, being in public but not having to worry about who could potentially see you two together. You didn’t know anybody in this city and you could potentially act like a normal couple together.

But you weren’t a normal couple. Hell, you weren’t even sure if you were a couple. You did know however that you didn’t have any interest in dating anyone else.

You had to believe that Sebastian felt the same way.

He kept his hand in yours during the entire Uber ride to the hotel, not taking his gaze off you as you watched the city lights pass by. Sebastian continued to hold your hand even when he was checking you both into the hotel. It was lavish and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was trying to impress you. Not that he needed to.

You followed him to the room you would be sharing. It was 4:26 am. You pulled out your pajamas from your suitcase, setting them on top of the edge of the bed. Grabbing your overnight bag, you walked to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

When you stepped out, you were surprised to see that Seb had one of the white towels wrapped around his body. You couldn’t tell if he was wearing anything underneath it. You took him in, mesmerized by his form, even though you had seen it less than 24 hours earlier. In his left hand he was holding a tiny black, gold and white striped bikini. “I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the hot tub.” He held out the bikini for you to grab. You didn’t take it from him, instead slipped off your pants. Your shirt and bra soon followed. You were naked in front of him, except for the mocha-colored thong that you were still wearing.

He placed the bikini in your hands, getting down on his knees in front of you. He kissed the inside of your thigh and you shivered. His fingers looped around your thong and slowly brought it down, making sure he had your approval with everything he did. You watching his every move, stepping out of your panties as he brought them around your ankles. He took the bikini bottoms from your hands and slowly dragged his hands up your legs as he put them on you. You could feel the wetness between your legs growing as he inched closer and closer to you.

Your insides were burning by the time he dressed your bottom, his hands lingering a little too long on your ass. Not like you minded. He stood back up, cupping your breast with one hand and taking the bikini top in the other. He rolled your nipple through his fingers and you bit your lip in an effort not to moan. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing exactly the effect he had on you even though it was probably obvious. He let go of your breast and walked behind you.

He placed the bikini top in front of you, tying it around your ribs. Moving your hair, he brought it up around your breasts to tie it around your neck. You adjusted the top after he had tied it, a little loosely, around you. The top was a size smaller than you usually wore and you wondered if it was on purpose – but you really didn’t care. Your breasts looked incredible. The stripes of the bikini enlarged your curves in all the right spots. Sebastian grabbed a towel that was sitting on the bed and handed it to you, taking a room key off the table and leading you to the elevator.

The hot tub and pool for VIP guests was on the roof, and it was totally quiet up there. You weren’t surprised, it was early in the morning and you couldn’t imagine what kind of crazy people would want to be up here in any other circumstances other than your own. Sebastian dropped his towel and your face dropped slightly to see that he in fact was wearing swim trunks. He noticed this change in your face an you heard a low giggle escape his throat.

“Not quite what you were expecting doll?” he teased you. You refrained from pouting. Instead, you ignored him and turned to the hot tub. It was right next to the window-lined walls of the roof and you could practically see the whole city from up here. You stepped in slowly, back to Sebastian and let the heat envelop you.

You made your way to the edge of the hot tub, placing your hands gently on the ground. The hot tub was in the floor just like the pool and you brought your knees up onto the bench that lined the walls of the tub. You heard water splashing behind you as you looked down at the city and knew Sebastian was making his way towards you.

He put his arms around your waist when he got to you. You leaned against his chest, still looking down at the city below. “You’re going to be tired in the morning,” you told him in a low voice. He chuckled in your ear. “It’s well worth it baby.”

You leaned even closer into him. That’s when you noticed it. _He was stark naked_.

You wanted to turn around but his grip was too tight on you. He was nibbling at your ear and you closed your eyes at the feeling. You wanted him so badly, the heat from the hot tub aiding your arousal. He reached towards your mid back, undoing the tie that he had made there not ten minutes earlier. You felt the bikini top loosen completely and you lifted your arms up as he took it off of you.

You wanted to laugh. He dressed you in this skimpy little thing just so he could take it off of you. Your urge to laugh was replaced with the urge to moan however after he tossed the bikini top in the ground next to the tub and grabbed your breasts. He kneaded your nipples in between his fingers and bit your neck. You started to grind your ass against his exposed length, feeling it grow harder than it already was. He continued to nibble on your neck but used his hands to make his way down the front of your body.

You couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing his wrists and pushing them away from you. You turned around to face him, bringing your lips to his roughly. You bit his lower lip, hard and smiled as he pulled away from you. “Don’t be naughty,” he warned. “You don’t want me to punish you.”

His words were hot just like his breath on your face as he brought his back for a deep kiss. You grabbed his length as you kissed him, moving your hips as you pumped up and down. He broke the kiss to moan in your mouth and you took this opportunity to bite his lip again. You moaned as he pulled away from you, whipping you around so that your back was towards him again. “This is your last warning doll,” he whispered in your ear. You were so turned on your couldn’t help but push your ass backwards into his hardened cock. You felt his instinctual reaction as he pressed himself against you.

You swayed your hips back and forth, waiting for him to make his move. You wanted him so badly. You didn’t even care that you were in a public space. You needed him. You felt as his hands found their way to your bikini bottom, his fingers curling around the waistband to pull it down. You complied as he did, pulling it off of you much faster than he put it on.

You took this chance to twirl back around and face him, pressing your breasts firmly into his chest. You wrapped one leg and then the other around his waist and he supported your weight as you kissed him. You could feel his cock underneath you. He walked with you to the stairs of the hot tub, not breaking your kiss once. You were too preoccupied to notice he had grabbed your suit as he carried you.

He slowly walked out of the pool, still supporting your weight so that you wouldn’t have to walk. He dropped your suit on top of his, still carrying you away from the pool. You felt disappointed as he dropped you on one of the lounge chairs and turned around to grab your things.

You stood up as he wrapped one of the towels around himself and let him wrap the other around your naked body. You were warm, but still covered in goosebumps, your body almost shaking from anticipation. He grabbed your hand in his with his freehand, dragging you back to the elevators to head to your room.

“Let’s go finish what we started doll.”


End file.
